It has long been known in the disposable absorbent bandage art that it is extremely desirable to construct absorptive devices such as disposable diapers, catamenials, sanitary napkins, incontinent articles, and the like, presenting a dry surface feel to the user to improve wearing comfort and to minimize the development of undesirable skin conditions due to prolong exposure to moisture absorbed within the absorbent article.
One viable prior art solution to the aforementioned problem is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,314 issued to Radel et al. on Aug. 3, 1982 and hereby incorporated herein by reference. Radel et al. discloses an absorbent article with a wearer-contacting topsheet comprising a resilient, macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, plastic web exhibiting a combination of fiber-like and plastic properties. In a preferred embodiment, the macroscopically expanded, three-dimensional, plastic web topsheet disclosed in Radel et al. exhibits a fine scale three-dimensional microstructure comprising a regulated continuum of capillary networks originating in and extending from one surface of the web and terminating in the form of apertures in the opposite surface thereof to promote rapid fluid transport. The web's fiber-like appearance is comprised of a continuum of fiber-like elements, the opposed ends of each of the fiber-like elements are interconnected to at least one other of the fiber-like elements.
A typical capillary network in the Radel et al. structure comprises an uppermost capillary opening or aperture formed by a multiplicity of fiber-like elements interconnected to one another in the uppermost plane of the web. Each of the fiber-like elements exhibits a substantially uniform U-shaped cross-section along its length. The cross-section of the fiber-like elements comprises a base portion located in the wearer-contacting plane and a sidewall portion joined to each edge of the base portion. The sidewall portions extend generally in the direction of the absorbent pad-contacting surface of the web. The sidewall portions which intersect one another are joined to one another intermediate the wearer-contacting surface and the absorbent pad-contacting surface of the web, thereby forming a capillary network interconnecting the opposed surfaces of the web.
A topsheet of the type generally disclosed by Radel et al. is highly effective in promoting rapid fluid transport from the first or wearer-contacting surface to the second or absorbent pad-contacting surface of the topsheet. Accordingly, topsheets of this type have enjoyed widespread commercial success on catamenial pads due to their clean and dry appearance in use when contrasted to conventional nonwoven fibrous topsheets. Although effective in the transfer of bodily fluids away from the wearer's skin, it has been learned that some users find it psychologically and/or physically undesirable to employ a material which is perceived as plastic in direct contact with their skin.